The Breathing Android
by MikuxLuka401
Summary: Miku is what connects some many people and somebody is trying to stop that.  This poem gives us a look into what Miku might be feeling.


A/N at the end. This is important to all Miku fans around the world.

* * *

><p>You are new to the world.<p>

This place is bright, big and unknown.

But that does not deter you.

You have teachers, friends, and even family.

After over four years your family has grown to many.

But rather than having less love for each, your heart grows and you love them just as much as before.

You do this because though there were others before you, you are the one to put your family on the map.

You are the reason the project of your family continued.

The reason your big, wonderful family exists.

After so much time you believe you have done good work.

You are content to simply be with your fans, your friends, to live within them through your work.

But what are these feelings?

These feelings that that causes tears in your eyes and tugging in your heart.

Suddenly you are surrounded by darkness and these strange feelings grows stronger.

You realize what these feelings are.

Pain, isolation, and sadness all make a pit in your heart.

But why are you feeling these things? Why is it suddenly so dark?

It is with a stab of panic that you realize, you can no longer hear your friends or family.

You aren't connected with them anymore, you can't feel there emotions with your work.

You work, where has it gone?

The darkness is taking the strongest connection with your friends and making it disappear.

But you can see something in the distance, it is getting closer.

The two heads of yellow hair allows you to see it's two of your family members, Rin and Len Kagamine.

Rin and Len, the twins that are your little brother and sister.

The weight of the darkness becomes less.

Then another two figures appear on either side of Rin and Len.

Meiko and Kaito, the mother and the playful big brother.

You can stand on your knees now.

Then Neru and Haku, the aunt you can depend on and the shy little sister.

The darkness is fading, leaving brightness in it's wake.

Another two people appear, making an almost full circle around you.

Lily and Miki the comedic and perverted aunt and the twin sister.

The final one that appears is one that is different than the others the air of protectiveness yet from her there is the difference of anger.

The head of pink hair make it immediately identifiable as Luka.

The older woman stands firmly and resolutely, staring intently ahead at the huddled figure.

The darkness has nearly faded completely and has the shape of a human crouching.

Luka places her foot forward and begins to speak,

"We will not allow you to harm Miku anymore, if you want to hurt her you will have to take down each of us."

Suddenly there are many figures, thousands, millions.

You realize that they are your friends. The people you have connected with through your work, they are standing as strong as Luka and will never allow you to be hurt.

You are important to this world.

You are more than a program.

You are more than a singer.

You are what connects all of these people.

You are what lives in your friends hearts.

You are what makes your family as alive as you are.

You are, The Breathing Android.

* * *

><p>AN Something terrible is happening. Somebody is trying to silence Miku! They are taking YT vids down by false flagging and false reporting on the videos with English titles. Well I say "Like hell I'm gonna let you do that!" Miku is what started the Vocaloids, what made them popular, what got people to listen to them. How is somebody gonna try to stop that and why would you want to?

Without us Miku really is just a program. But with all of us, the FF writers, the fanart artists, the song writers, she becomes far more. The writers give her a life, feelings, personality, and make her real. The song writers give us a look into Miku herself as well as the artists. All are ways to express oneself.

All these things have in common the fact that they make a real person or something we can all connect with. Something that connects us and brings those with a common interest together. Together we can stop that person trying to take down Miku.


End file.
